Los últimos Jedi
by NamelessLady13
Summary: La resistencia necesita ayuda para luchar contra la Primera Orden. Luke vuelve de su retiro y se embarca en una búsqueda para pedir ayuda a una antigua amiga pero, cuando vuelven, no traen la ayuda que ellos esperaban. Tal vez la respuesta esté en la chica que regresa con ellos. Tal vez ella sea su última esperanza. NO REYLO
1. Capítulo 1

Todos en la base de la resistencia miraban expectantes cómo el halcón milenario descendía para aterrizar y dar paso a Rey y sus acompañantes.

-¡Finn! – exclamó alegre, viendo a su amigo de aventuras al fin recuperado. – Me alegra tanto verte bien.

-Yo también me alegro de verte sana y salva. – le respondió Finn dándole un abrazo. - ¿Viene…? – Finn no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta con miedo a la respuesta que su amiga podía darle.

-Míralo tú mismo.

En ese momento vieron como Leia se acercaba indecisa a la nave, temiendo que Luke no viniese en ella pero todos miraron con asombro cómo descendía seguido del wookiee. El abrazo de los hermanos fue sentido por todos, el tan ansiado momento, por fin se veían después de mucho tiempo. Tras esto, ambos se dirigieron al interior de la base, impacientes por ponerse al día y trazar un plan para acabar, o al menos resistir en lo posible, a la Primera Orden. Rey y Finn empezaban a caminar tras ellos cuando alguien se les acercó.

-Así que regresó, sinceramente, tenía mis dudas al respecto pero me siento aliviado. Y tú, me alegro que estés despierto, ya era hora. – dijo abrazando a Finn.

-Poe, compañero.- dijo Finn abrazando al último en llegar.

-¿Y quién es la dama aquí presente?- dijo Poe mirando a Rey.

-Se llama Rey, es quien ha traído a Luke. Rey él es Poe Dameron, quien me llevó hasta Jakku, donde te encontré a ti.

-Encantada.- dijo Rey tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un placer.

Luke y Leia hablaron de todo lo que debían hablar, de planes, pormenores, sentimientos propios, pensamientos… Debían ser claros el uno con el otro y confiar. Sólo así podrían luchar. Cuando lo creyeron oportuno, convocaron a una reunión urgente, debían comentarles el plan que habían pensado y necesitaban de la ayuda de cada uno de los que estaban allí para llevarlo a cabo. Entre todos podrían perfeccionarlo.

Una vez que todo el mundo hubo entrado en la sala, Leia pidió silencio.

-Tras hablar con mi hermano hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, hasta ahora hemos plantado cara a la Primera Orden, con bastante éxito debo decir, pero hemos de reconocer que la mayoría sólo han sido escaramuzas, debemos aspirar a algo mayor y para ello necesitamos ayuda. Aquí somos valientes, sí, pero pocos.

-Y ¿dónde sugiere que busquemos? Sabe que más de una vez hemos intentado reclutar para nuestra causa pero todo el mundo prefiere esconderse y seguir sin involucrarse como hasta ahora. Así no contaremos con un ejército nunca. – Poe habló, diciendo en voz alta lo que la mayoría de los presentes pensaba.

Leia lo miró unos instantes, sabía perfectamente lo que todos pensaban, igual que sabía que sería ese chico quien lo expresaría en voz alta. Una suave sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios.

-Lo se, se que hemos buscado arduamente pero nadie ha dicho nada de un ejército. – tras esto Leia se volvió hacia su hermano.- Por favor Luke, continúa tú, es tu plan al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias Leia,- le dijo a su hermana y, seguidamente, se dirigió al resto.- pero este no es sólo mi plan, es el de todos, pues cada uno de los presentes de esta base es importante para luchar contra la Primera Orden. Hay alguien que tal vez acepte ayudarnos, alguien que se encuentra a camino entre la luz y la oscuridad, alguien que cree fervientemente en el equilibrio entre ambos y que no caerá en las garras de la Primera Orden ni de su líder Snoke.

-Pero, si cree en el equilibrio, ¿no se negará a luchar con nosotros? Al fin y al cabo, somos la luz que lucha contra la oscuridad de la Primera Orden.- dijo Rey.

-No lo veo del mismo modo Rey. – dijo Leia en esta ocasión. – Nosotros, aunque luchamos por la libertad, no podemos evitar caer en el lado oscuro a veces, dentro de nosotros habita tanto la luz como la oscuridad, sentimos ira, furia, miedo tristeza… La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, es que nosotros no nos dejamos dominar por esos sentimientos. Siempre nos atrae más la luz que la oscuridad.

Tal explicación dejó a todos los asistentes satisfechos, no sólo a Rey, pues sabían que su general tenía razón, no eran seres puros de luz ni mucho menos, no eran perfectos.

-Bien, y ¿dónde hay que mandar la señal de ayuda? – preguntó uno de los encargados de vigilar las comunicaciones.

-No enviaremos ninguna señal. - Luke dijo esto muy tranquilo, algo que a los presentes desconcertó, si no mandaban una señal, ¿cómo sabría quien quiera que fuese que la resistencia necesitaba ayuda? - Se perfectamente lo que todos pensáis, que sin señal no hay respuesta de ayuda. En este caso la habrá, porque debemos ir a buscarla y traerla hasta aquí. Por ello pido la ayuda de Rey y Chewbacca para que me lleven a bordo del Halcón Milenario.

-¡Sin problemas! Iremos donde haga falta.- dijo Rey.

-¡Awwwggg!

-Gracias, se que puedo contar con vosotros.

-Aún no nos ha explicado quién es esa persona. – habló Finn.

-Cierto, pido disculpas. Se trata de una antigua conocida, Ílliar, una jedi gris que conocí hace años. He buscado su presencia desde que partimos en el Halcón Milenario y se encuentra en un planeta remoto en los territorios del Borde Exterior. Cuando estemos cerca sabré en qué planeta exacto se encuentra.

Tras esto, la reunión se dio por finalizada y Luke procedió a hablar con Rey y Chewbacca sobre cuándo saldrían y hacia dónde.

A los pocos días ya se encontraban listos para partir hacia su destino, los territorios del Borde Exterior.

Cuando llegaron,a dichos territorios, Luke se concentró y buscó la presencia de Ílliar, la sintió fuerte en un planeta concreto, Raydonia, un planeta independiente lleno de bosques en el que por las noches se podían contemplar dos hermosas lunas. Muy propio de Ílliar, siempre había sentido debilidad por los paisajes verdes.

Aterrizaron la nave en un puerto a las afueras de una población de humanos, el planeta no tenía especie autóctona, e iniciaron la búsqueda de Ílliar, Luke sabía que se encontraba en ese planeta, mas no dónde, no conseguía sentir su presencia de forma clara, había otra que interfería con ella, era extraño. Aquella noche seguían sin tener noticias, buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche para reanudar la búsqueda a la mañana siguiente.

Pasaron días y seguían sin dar con aquella jedi, empezaban a pensar que se había esfumado, aunque era imposible, Luke la sentía, tenía que estar cerca pero siempre se les escapaba de entre los dedos.

Un día, tras haber pasado varias horas en el mercado preguntando por Ílliar, iban camino de una cantina para comer algo cuando, en un callejón solitario, una voz les habló cortante desde la espalda:

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Se volvieron rápidamente para ver a una chica de baja estatura, piel clara, pelo negro como la noche, tan largo que parecía interminable y ojos verdes como el bosque que los rodeaba. Luke, en ese momento, comprendió quién era la presencia que había interferido en su búsqueda de Ílliar.

-Eres tú. Tú eres la otra presencia que sentía junto a la de Ílliar. Me llamo Luke y ellos son Rey y Chewbacca. Estamos buscando a la jedi gris Ílliar, necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Ella hace mucho que no lo utiliza.

-Ya veo. Por eso nadie sabía quién era. Yo la conocí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando luchábamos juntos.

-Entonces tú eres Luke Skywalker. Ella me ha hablado de ti.

-¿Nos llevarás hasta ella?

-Lo haré. Pero no creo que quiera ayudaros.

-Aún así lo intentaré. Hablaré con ella.

Tras esto, la chica asintió y se dio la vuelta, no les quedó más remedio que seguirla.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tras un largo rato andando, recorriendo un estrecho camino entre la espesura de los árboles que habitaban el planeta, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña construida con piedra y madera. La chica no había hablado en todo este recorrido por lo que nuestros tres visitantes no sabían hacia dónde se dirigían.

Hemos llegado.- dijo seriamente la chica de la cual no sabían aún su nombre. Abriendo la puerta, entró en la cabaña.- Ílliar, tenemos visita. Alguien que dice conocerte.

De una de las pocas estancias de la cabaña salió una mujer de pelo por los hombros y completamente blanco que se quedó sorprendida al ver quién era el visitante.

Sentía alguien fuerte en el planeta, tenía que haber imaginado que eras tu. ¿Cómo has estado, Luke?- dijo Ílliar con una suave sonrisa.

Es grato volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, desapareciste sin despedirte.- se notaba cierto… ¿rencor? en la voz de Luke. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

Tuve que hacerlo, lo sabes. Pero también se que tú te escondiste tras aquella noche. Debes superarlo, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Realmente no fue culpa de ninguno de vosotros dos, sabes quién manipuló al chico.

Lo se. Por eso he vuelto y por eso estoy aquí, necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única que puede prestar la ayuda que la resistencia necesita.

No…

¿Qué? ¡No puede negarse!- exclamó Rey sin poder mantenerse callada por más tiempo.

Silencio Rey.- Sentenció Luke.

Ílliar miraba divertida de Luke a la chica llamada Rey. Esa chica tenía grandes cualidades para convertirse en Jedi pero sabía que no era la Jedi que la resistencia necesitaba, no por el momento al menos. Ella sabía quién era la adecuada para aquello que se proponía Luke y no se encontraba en esa sala en estos momentos.

No soy yo a quienes necesitáis, se que requerís de ayuda de alguien ajeno tanto al lado luminoso como al lado oscuro, a alguien que comprenda el equilibrio desde su raíz, pero esa persona no soy yo, sin embargo puedo seros de utilidad.

¿Cómo puedes sernos de utilidad? - preguntó Luke con calma, adelantándose a la pregunta expectante de Rey, esa chica era muy impetuosa y debía aprender a calmarse. Conocía a Ílliar y sabía que tramaba algo.

Morma, ¿puedes venir?

En ese instante, los tres visitantes descubrieron el nombre la chica que los había guiado hasta allí.

Dime Ílliar.- dijo Morma, dejándose ver a través de una de las puertas.

Ílliar le tendió una mano a Morma y esta se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en la estancia, frente a dos de los visitantes, puesto que Chewbacca se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta.

Ella es Morma Elesev, la que os ha traído hasta nuestra cabaña. Es mi joven padawan pero considero que ya está más que lista para salir de aquí y emprender su propio camino, la he instruido según mis creencias en la fuerza. Es a ella a quién necesitáis.

Morma miraba a Ílliar sin entender lo que estaba pasando, parecía que ella conocía a uno de los visitantes desde hacía mucho y sabía lo que pasaba, decidió confiar en su maestra, nunca la había decepcionado.

Luke la miraba fijamente, esa chica era serena, tranquila, su mirada transmitía calma, saber estar y seguridad en sí misma. Su presencia era fuerte, podía notar la eficiencia de su entrenamiento. Ílliar lo había hecho bien.

Está bien. Morma no se si eres consciente de la perturbación que sacude la galaxia pero necesitamos de tu ayuda con urgencia. Se que después de años viviendo con calma en este planeta puede suponer un choque para tí, ya que te estoy pidiendo que luches junto a nosotros. Formamos parte de la resistencia que lucha contra la Primera Orden.

¿La Primera Orden? Son ellos los que están causando todos esos estragos, ¿verdad?

Así es. Y vamos contrarreloj. La resistencia está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse mientras que nosotros estamos aquí. Por favor, Morma, tienes que ayudarnos. Tú mejor que nadie conoce la importancia de mantener el equilibrio.

La chica estaba indecisa. No sabía que hacer. Ílliar había dicho que ella podría ayudarles pero no sabía cómo. Al menos no en ese momento. ¿Significaba eso que lo sabría más adelante? Tal vez, debía confiar en su maestra.

Está bien. Iré con vosotros.- dijo finalmente Morma.

¡Genial!- exclamó Rey sin poder aguantar su entusiasmo.

Perfecto. Deberíamos coger lo que necesitemos entonces. - dijo Ílliar levantándose de su asiento.

Morma se levantó y, sorprendida, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su maestra:

¿También viene maestra?

Pues claro que voy. No voy a quedarme mirando mientras tú luchas. Este es un camino que solo tú debes seguir, serán tus decisiones a partir de ahora las que te llevarán al futuro pero podrás contar con mis consejos siempre que los necesites. Además, quiero apoyar a la resistencia en la medida de lo posible, el equilibrio debe volver y quedamos pocos Jedis. Dime Luke,- dijo mientras se volvía al nombrado.- ¿Qué harás? ¿La entrenaras? Es poderosa y lo sabes bien, deberías plantearte el volver a educar a un padawan.

Ílliar miraba seriamente a Luke y Rey. Él debía volver a entrenar, tenía que entrenarla, sería una buena Jedi y el volver a educar a alguien le vendría bien a Luke, le ayudaría a acabar con aquellos recuerdos que le causaban tanto dolor.

No tardaron mucho en recoger todo lo que debían llevarse, apenas tenían pertenencias importantes, más allá de algo de ropa y sus sables láser. Volvieron por el estrecho camino hacia la población y embarcaron en el Halcón Milenario de vuelta a la base de la resistencia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando estuvieron en la órbita de D'Qar pudieron comprobar que algo no iba bien. Naves de la Primera Orden se encontraban atacando a las naves de la resistencia que habían conseguido escapar del planeta. Una batalla por la supervivencia se libraba en esos momentos.

Instantes después de llegar, sólo pudieron ver cómo la nave principal de la resistencia, el crucero _Raddus,_ se estrellaba contra el acorazado estelar _Supremacía_ , nave de la Primera Orden, partiéndola en dos y permitiendo así, que otras naves pudieran escapar hacia otra base. En esos momentos, un último mensaje de Leia llegó: " _Dirigíos hacia el planeta Crait."_ Nada más.

No perdieron un instante y se dirigieron hacia el planeta indicado, esperando que la Primera Orden no los hubiese detectado y seguido el rastro.

Al llegar a la órbita de Crait una leve señal les indicaba dónde se encontraba la base de la resistencia, cuando aterrizaron, comprobaron que era una antigua base rebelde que aún se mantenía en pie pese al paso del tiempo. Si la Primera Orden atacaba, las grandes y fuertes puertas les permitirían ganar tiempo al menos para escapar.

Cuando aterrizaron, Luke y Rey bajaron rápidamente de la nave, ansiosos por escuchar las noticias que les esperaban. Ninguno en el Halcón Milenario sabía qué había pasado. Tras ellos, y más tranquilos, los otros tres pasajeros descendieron, Chewie se puso manos a la obra para revisar si la nave había resultado dañada y hacerle una revisión mientras Ílliar y Morma veían a Rey cerca de ellas hablando con dos chicos, se acercaron a ellos haciendo notar su presencia.

-Lo siento, estaba tan ansiosa por conocer lo que había pasado que me había olvidado de vosotras.- dijo Rey intentando explicar su descortesía.

-No pasa nada, lo entendemos.- contestó Ílliar.

-Dejadme que os presente. Ellos son Finn y Poe, compañeros de la resistencia. Chicos, ellas son Ílliar y Morma, Jedis grises. Ílliar es de la que hablaba Luke antes de marcharnos, Morma es su aprendiz.

-Es un placer.- dijo Ílliar suavemente, Morma tan sólo inclinó levemente su cabeza, aunque se veía interesada en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, nunca había visto tanta actividad ni había estado en un lugar así.

-Entonces ¿vosotras sois quienes nos ayudaréis?- preguntó Poe impaciente.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para devolver el equilibrio. La balanza no debe inclinarse, favoreciendo un lado y otro. Debe permanecer en su centro.- dijo la mayor.

En esos momentos:

-¡Ílliar! ¡Morma!- llamó Luke en la distancia haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Ambas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba éste, despidiéndose del trío anterior con una inclinación de su cabeza.

-¿Es mi impresión o son muy tranquilas?- preguntó Finn.

-Más que tranquilas yo diría solemnes. Tan sólo espero que nos ayuden.

-Lo harán, estoy segura de que harán todo lo que esté en sus manos.

Ílliar y Morma siguieron a Luke hasta una sala de control en la que se encontraban los generales que quedaban y aquellos que manejaban las comunicaciones, las condujo hasta un lado de esta donde se encontraba sentada una mujer con la mirada perdida, se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Leia,- Luke llamó la atención de la mujer que los miró y se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada- te presento a Ílliar, la Jedi gris de la que te hablé, y la joven que la acompaña es su padawan Morma, ellas serán quienes nos ayuden. Ella es Leia, general Organa de la resistencia y mi hermana.- terminó dirigiéndose a las dos Jedis.

-Es un grato placer conocerlas y saber que han aceptado venir hasta aquí para prestarnos su ayuda.

-Estamos aquí para hacer todo lo posible.- respondió Ílliar.

Hablaron largo y tendido sobre planes, estrategias y decisiones a tomar con respecto a su siguiente movimiento, mientras Morma los escuchaba atentamente, al tiempo que se entretenía mirando a los pequeños zorros de hielo, que campaban por allí a sus anchas, tendría que preguntar luego cómo se llamaban. Pocos instantes después, una de las chicas encargadas de la comunicación les interrumpió.

-General Organa, es urgente. Hemos captado un mensaje de Kylo Ren.

-Deme el mensaje.- dijo Leia con un semblante más serio de lo normal. La chica le tendió un trozo de papel que Leia leyó con atención.- "Soy el Líder Supremo Kylo Ren, denme a la joven Jedi gris. Es el único aviso."

-No podemos entregarla Leia, es la única que puede hacerle frente.- dijo Luke.

-En ningún momento he pensado en entregarla, no voy a doblegarme. Líder Supremo… Este ya no es mi hijo.- la amargura teñía la voz de Leia.

-¿Kylo Ren es Ben Solo?- habló por primera vez Morma.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Ílliar?

-No habría cambiado las cosas Morma, ya lo has comprobado, se ha convertido en Líder Supremo, eso sólo quiere decir una cosa y es que ha matado a Snoke, ya no podemos achacar su oscuridad a que haya sido manipulado, ahora es decisión propia.

Morma no sabía qué pensar, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Ben desde que era una niña, el único que había tenido un gesto amable con ella cuando era pequeña y se encontraba sola en aquel templo, además de Ílliar y Luke, y ahora le estaban diciendo que había sucumbido al lado oscuro por completo convirtiéndose en Líder Supremo, aún así debía mantener la esperanza, algo le decía que debía luchar, le debía mucho a Ben. Haría por él lo que hiciese falta.

" _Ven conmigo, sabes que puedo enseñarte."_

Una voz extrañamente conocida llegó a su mente. Desde que había salido del planeta donde hasta ahora vivía, había tenido sueños extraños, imágenes que nunca había visto y una voz distorsionada que le decía que debía buscarlo. Ahora esa voz se había hecho más nítida que nunca, ya no había rastro de distorsión o duda. Era Ben Solo.

" _No te confundas. No encontrarás en mí nada de ese Ben Solo."_

" _¿Qué encontraré entonces?"_

" _Un maestro, te haré fuerte, mucho más de lo que nunca serás con esa Jedi. Sabes que puedes llegar más alto."_

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naves! Es la Primera Orden.- dijo Leia.

Morma había salido de su pequeño trance y sintió la mirada de Ílliar en ella, la miraba con ojos interrogantes, deseaba preguntarle qué pasaba pero no era el momento, era el momento de prepararse para la batalla.

Ruidos y barullo comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la sala. Las únicas naves disponibles eran los antiguos deslizadores que los rebeldes habían abandonado allí años atrás pero eran lo único que tenían, los soldados de la resistencia se subieron a todos los que funcionaban aún o habían sido reparados en el poco tiempo que habían tenido y se prepararon para salir. Lo que les esperaba allí fuera era la destrucción total. Además de los cazas TIE, se encontraba la lanzadera de comando _Upsilon_ , once todo terrenos Mega de calibre seis, dos AT-HH, transportes de asedio acorazados, un cañón superláser de asedio y soldados de asalto de las nieves. Todo aquello era demasiado para ellos, lo sabían pero lucharían para ganar tiempo, el mensaje de ayuda había sido enviado y esperaban una respuesta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Todos los capacitados para pilotar aquellos deslizadores salieron a plantar cara a la Primera Orden y sus naves en primera instancia, no había mucho que hacer contra ellos pero estaban dispuestos a todo. Finn y Poe también salieron al campo de batalla como pilotos.

Rey, Morma, Luke e Ílliar se preparaban para otro tipo de batalla, llegaría el momento que tendrían que plantarle cara a Kylo Ren y los caballeros de Ren. No sabían cuantos eran pero no se dejarían amilanar. Rey aún no controlaba bien la fuerza ni luchaba con soltura pero aprendía rápido, era buena. Morma había recibido las enseñanzas como Jedi gris desde niña, primero en el templo que Luke había fundado y, cuando escapó junto a Ílliar, ella la tomó como su padawan. No había dejado un sólo día de entrenar para mejorar todo lo posible, esperando así acallar a su corazón que le decía que Ben estaba vivo. No había querido creerlo todos estos años. En el momento de la matanza y el incendio del templo, ella no había sabido qué pasaba, hasta que Ílliar la había sacado de su cama en brazos, había cogido su sable y se la había llevado lejos. Años después le había contado lo sucedido, el causante de aquello había sido Ben, su único amigo, instigado por las malas palabras del Líder Snoke. Ílliar no comprendía por qué Ben no había matado también a Morma, sabía que sentía un cariño especial por aquella niña tímida y callada pero había acabado con todos, ¿por qué ella no?

Fuera de aquella fortaleza, los deslizadores se acercaban a las naves enemigas, disparando en su avance y abatiendo más cazas TIE de los que pensaban que derribarían pero con esas naves, la resistencia no podía hacer mucho más, derribar las otras naves, más grandes y pesadas, era casi misión imposible.

Pocos deslizadores volvieron a la base de la resistencia, además de Finn y Poe, una chica muy malherida venía cargada por Finn, no sabían si sobreviviría pero había que intentarlo.

Tras ellos, las grandes puertas de la base se cerraron firmemente, al menos les daría tiempo para escapar, si es que existía una salida natural por las minas, mientras el cañón de asedio intentaba abrir hueco en ellas.

\- Debemos ganar todo el tiempo que podamos.- dijo Luke.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Las puertas ayudarán pero no serán suficientes para que los demás escapen.- comentó Ílliar.

\- Me quedaré a enfrentarme a ellos. Rey, Morma y tú marchaos con los demás.

\- ¡No!- exclamó Morma. No sabía qué la había llevado a decir eso pero no se echaría atrás.- Quiero luchar, para eso he venido y si puedo ayudar a ganar tiempo, lo haré, cuantos más seamos ahí fuera, mejor.

\- En eso tiene razón Luke, no puedes tú solo. Nosotras estaremos contigo.- dijo Ílliar.- Rey, tú irás con los demás, pueden necesitar tu ayuda. Si conseguís salir pronto de aquí, podrás volver para ayudarnos.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo una no muy convencida Rey pero sabía perfectamente que ella no era tan fuerte, aún le quedaba mucho entrenamiento, y con ellos tres sólo les molestaría, con los demás podía ser de ayuda.

Ella se marchó junto a Leia y los que quedaban de la resistencia, adentrándose en la mina para buscar una salida que los sacara de aquella trampa.

Luke, Ílliar y Morma empuñaron sus sables y se prepararon, la puerta pronto cedería y deberían enfrentarse a lo que les esperase fuera. Minutos interminables pasaron, los tres con los ojos cerrados meditaban y relajaban sus mentes para enfrentar la batalla, sintieron, más que vieron, cómo la puerta estaba a punto de ceder, abrieron sus ojos y, segundos después, la puerta cedió.

Avanzaron, Luke e Ílliar al frente y Morma en el medio un paso por detrás. Con calma pasaron a través de las ruinas de la puerta, atravesaron el humo ocasionado por el cañón y se encontraron frente a los restos de los deslizadores así como de las inmensas naves de la Primera Orden. De pronto, de la nave principal, la lanzadera de comando _Upsilon,_ comienzan a descender unas figuras vestidas enteramente de negro con sus sables rojos dispuestos para la batalla. Los Caballeros de Ren.

\- Al fin se dejan ver.- dijo Luke.

Once caballeros bajaban de la nave, sin prisa, con porte confiado, acercándose a ellos. Todos con máscaras en sus rostros, excepto uno. En el medio de ellos, encabezando la comitiva se encontraba Ben Solo, para Morma siempre sería Ben, Kylo Ren era sólo su máscara, un muro que él mismo había construido ante el mundo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos rostros serios, nada dejaba ver lo que pensaban, sólo ellos lo sabían.

" _Evita esta lucha inútil. Únete a nosotros"._

En la mente de Morma, las palabras del otro cobraban vida. Le mostraban imágenes de una Morma oscura, oscura y muy poderosa.

" _Esa que me muestras no soy yo, lo sabes, me conoces Ben."_

" _¿Ben? Ben está muerto. Yo soy Kylo Ren, Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden."_

Ante estas palabras, Morma detuvo en seco su avance y susurró:

\- Líder Supremo…

\- ¿Qué pasa Morma? - Preguntó Ílliar, sabía que algo no iba bien con su padawan.

\- Él, Ben… No, Kylo Ren, se ha proclamado Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.

\- Eso quiere decir que… - Luke no terminó su frase.

Los tres sabían perfectamente lo que eso quería decir. Kylo Ren había acabado con el Líder Snoke y había tomado su lugar dentro de la Primera Orden. Morma perdía poco a poco la esperanza de salvarlo. Encendiendo su sable de luz morado se adelantó a Ílliar y Luke, plantando cara a Kylo Ren.

\- Te haces llamar Líder Supremo, todos en la Primera Orden podrán seguirte y obedecerte por miedo pero ¡YO NO TE TEMO! - Morma tomó posición lista para el ataque.

\- No me temes ¿eh? No te preocupes, lo harás.- le contestó Kylo Ren, seguro de sí mismo.

Tras esto, la lucha comenzó. Los caballeros de Ren se dividieron para atacar a Luke e Ílliar, mientras Kylo Ren y Morma cruzaban sus sables con furia y convicción, cada uno de ellos seguro de sus ideales y sus metas. La rapidez con la que movían sus sables estaba fuera de cualquier expectativa, ambos habían sido entrenados minuciosamente para vencer. Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del contrario, cerrando sus mentes y, al mismo tiempo, intentando entrar en la del otro, luchaban por una victoria.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían luchado pero el sol se encontraba casi oculto en el horizonte, cuando Morma y Kylo Ren, cruzando sus sables, se acercaron, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros del otro. Los ojos oscuros de él indagaban en los de ella, sus ojos parecían no tener fin, en esos instantes él pensó en los bosques que reflejaban los ojos de la muchacha que tenía delante suya, unos bosques puros y limpios, como la última vez que la había visto, pero esa vez también reflejaban temor, el temor de no saber qué pasaba fuera de su habitación, de no saber por qué tanto ruido, cuando el chico entró dispuesto a matarla y al verla encogida sobre su cama y mirándolo en busca de una respuesta y protección, lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle:

 _\- Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Vuelve a dormir._

Y con esto la pequeña volvió a intentar conciliar el sueño, confiada en que su amigo la protegería. No sabía la verdad en ese momento. Él no había podido matarla.

Pero en esos momentos eso ya no importaba, debía tenerla a su lado, la necesitaba en la Primera Orden, con él. Ella era poderosa y con él lo sería aun más. Ambos podían hacer grandes cosas. Al mirar tras de ella obtuvo la solución a su problema. Tan cerca como estaba su rostro del de la chica, sólo tuvo que susurrar para que ella lo escuchara.

\- Mira a tu espalda.

La media sonrisa cargada de victoria que apareció en el rostro de Kylo Ren le produjo un escalofrío a Morma en su cuerpo. ¿Debía hacerle caso? En sus ojos se veía la duda por saber qué estaba pasando con Ílliar y Luke. Poco a poco fue volviendo su mirada a su espalda para ver lo que no quería haber visto nunca. Luke e Ílliar estaban arrodillados en el suelo, sus sables lejos de ellos y los caballeros de Ren amenazandolos con los suyos. Los habían vencido y doblegado.

Morma escuchó cómo Kylo Ren apagaba su sable a sus espaldas y ella hizo lo mismo, era inútil seguir luchando. Aquellos dos grandes Jedi habían conseguido herir a algunos de los caballeros pero no habían logrado vencer a ninguno. Eran más fuertes de lo que habían pensado. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola frente a diez caballeros y su Líder?


	5. Capítulo 5

Morma estaba en pie, en medio de aquella batalla perdida, sin saber qué hacer frente a lo que se le presentaba. La mirada de perdón de Ílliar y el rostro vencido de Luke la contemplaban dándole aliento. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos. Pero ella no sabía qué podía hacer. Seguía allí parada mirándolos con desolación y miedo. Sí, miedo.

\- Al fin, te dije que te haría sentir miedo.

Kylo Ren se acercó, podía sentir su pecho en su espalda. Con la mano derecha recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde Morma aún empuñaba el sable y lo apagó, sin embargo no se lo quitó, de todos modos no podría hacer nada. Dejó su mano envolviendo la de la chica, puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombre de ella, en ese momento, Morma, tomó conciencia de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, ambos habían crecido desde la última vez pero él era mucho más alto que ella por lo que, cuando quiso hablarle al oído, tuvo que encorvarse.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Si sigues luchando, daré orden para que acaben con ellos. Pero, te propongo un trato. Si te unes a mí, los liberaré, dejaré que se marchen.

Morma estuvo a punto de contestarle que lucharía hasta el final, pues los ojos de Ílliar y Luke le decían que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, cuando Kylo Ren siguió hablando.

\- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, también dejaré marchar a los demás, los vestigios de la resistencia que han logrado salir de las minas.

Kylo Ren cada vez se encontraba más cerca suya, podía sentir el roce de sus labios en su oído, el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda y sus manos sujetando su hombro y la mano con el sable de la chica. Él notaba cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, por el contacto con él y por sus palabras, sabía que una lucha interna se libraba en su mente, era más clara que nunca, podía verla, sentirla, escucharla como nunca antes. Ese vínculo era demasiado fuerte pero ¿ella lo sentía igual?

Morma temblaba, miedo e indecisión, no sabía qué hacer, los maestros Jedi que se encontraban frente a ella le decían con su mirada que luchase, no podía ceder ante lo que Kylo Ren le pedía pero ellos, al igual que la chica, no supieron cómo gestionar el que el Líder de la Primera Orden les dijese que sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraban sus compañeros que habían logrado escapar. En ese momento Morma Elesev desterró el miedo de su mente. Debía seguir luchando pero no lucharía como Ílliar y Luke se imaginaban, no era tiempo de luchar, ya no, allí no, estaban en clara desventaja y tanto los Jedi como la resistencia necesitaban tiempo para escapar. Lo había decidido, ella les daría ese valioso tiempo. Intentó serenarse todo lo que pudo, su semblante, su cuerpo y su mente, cosa que no era fácil teniendo a Kylo Ren tan cerca suya, lo sentía perfectamente tras ella, el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, el calor de sus manos a través de los guantes. Podía sentir su respiración acariciando su cuello. Con esa serenidad que fue capaz de convocar de lo más profundo de su ser, volvió su rostro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con los ojos profundos de Kylo Ren, su respiración se mezclaba con la suya.

\- Sólo cuando vea que ellos han partido sin interferencias, iré contigo como me pides.- Morma había decidido, era su forma de ganar tiempo, lo haría por ellos.

\- ¡NO! - se oyó el grito de Ílliar.- ¡No debes ceder! ¡Resiste!

Kylo Ren y Morma seguían mirándose mutuamente, sin poder apartar sus miradas. Él sonrió ante aquella respuesta, había conseguido lo que quería por fin, llevarla con él.

\- Bien. Dejadlos marchar. - fue todo cuanto dijo Kylo Ren al tiempo que se incorporaba y se situaba al lado de Morma, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, sin quitar su mano de su agarre.

\- Sí, señor. - contestaron los Caballeros de Ren. No sabían qué se traía su Líder entre manos, tenían al gran Luke a su merced y ahora lo dejaban marchar y todo por aquella chica con la que estaba obsesionado pero ninguno se atrevería a llevarle la contraria.

\- ¡Morma no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te entregues por nosotros!- esta vez era Luke quien hablaba, en un vano intento por hacer que ella cambiase de opinión.

\- No lo hago por vosotros. - mintió, Morma mintió, por primera vez en su vida. O tal vez no mentía del todo. Sin entenderlo bien, sentía la necesidad de estar con Kylo Ren, algo la atraía hacia él, algo más allá del lado oscuro.

Ninguna palabra más fue pronunciada, Kylo Ren se volvió poniendo rumbo hacia la nave llevándose a Morma con él. Morma no podía mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver las caras de decepción de los dos Jedi pero aquello era algo de tenía que hacer. Tras ella se escucharon los pasos de los Caballeros de Ren.

Al entrar en la nave, se dirigieron al puente de mando, desde allí dieron la orden de despegue y salieron de aquel planeta.

\- ¿No era a Luke a quien buscaba? ¿En qué nos puede beneficiar tener de nuestro lado a esta chiquilla?- dijo una voz a uno de sus lados.

Morma dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz y vió a un hombre alto, casi tan alto como Kylo Ren, de pelo rojo y corto, vestido con uniforme militar. El hombre la miraba de manera despectiva, sus palabras destilaban asco hacia ella y hacia su Líder pero la chica podía ver claramente en su mente que se contenía, el hombre sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra Kylo Ren y mucho menos ahora, después de que este matase a Snoke y se hiciese con el control de la Primera Orden. Antes podría llevarle la contraria, eran iguales, ahora Kylo Ren era su superior, podía matarlo si lo deseaba.

\- Vuelve a dirigirte a ella así y será lo último que hagas, General Hux. - le respondió Kylo Ren con desprecio, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo.

\- Sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente poderosa como haber merecido la pena dejar a Luke Skywalker allí abajo, en manos de la resistencia.

\- Lo será. No. Ya es muy poderosa, más de lo que ella siquiera imagina pero lo será aún más.- aclaró Kylo Ren mientras se volvía para mirarla, pues al entrar al puente de mando la había colocado a su espalda, rodeada de los Caballeros de Ren, para protegerla de ataques directos como ese.

Ella alzó su mirada y la fijó en la de él, quería hacerle tantas preguntas pero sabía que no era tiempo, ni tiempo ni lugar para ello. Esperaría un poco más como había esperado todos aquellos años a volver a verlo. Agarrando su brazo, se dirigió a la puerta para salir del puente de mando, no sin antes dar indicaciones de que nadie los molestase. Salieron seguidos de los Caballeros que tomaron diferentes caminos conforme avanzaban por la nave, Kylo Ren siguió avanzando pocos minutos más hasta que se desvió para entrar en una de las habitaciones de esa parte de la nave.

Morma pudo contemplar la habitación, era amplia, más de lo que había visto en toda su vida, acostumbrada a espacios reducidos y austeros, aquello era demasiado. Decorada mayoritariamente en negro, con algunos detalles en rojo, tenía un amplio ventanal desde el que se podía ver todo el espacio que estaban atravesando. Kylo Ren la hizo entrar y tras eso la soltó para dirigirse a uno de los sillones que se encontraban a un costado de la habitación rodeando una mesa baja, se quitó su túnica y la dejó sobre uno de ellos.

\- Puedes pasar, no voy a hacerte daño.- dijo mientras se dirigía al gran ventanal.

\- Si quisieras hacerme daño no me habrías traído aquí, estaría en una celda.

\- Exacto. Mi habitación es el único lugar donde puedo estar seguro de que no nos molestarán ni escucharán.

\- ¿Tu habitación? Si que vives bien.- dijo Morma seriamente mirando a su alrededor.

\- Soy el Líder.- fue toda su respuesta.

\- Pues para ser el Líder Supremo no confías mucho en tu gente.

\- Tan sincera como siempre. Esta conversación sólo nos atañe a tí y a mí, ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de nada.

Morma se dirigió a su lado en el ventanal, él permanecía de espaldas, mirándola a través del reflejo en el cristal pero ella quería mirarlo a la cara, ver sus ojos mientras hablaban. Si él quería que ella fuese clara debería enfrentarla.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime por qué. Por qué has hecho todo esto.- le dijo ella mientras se situaba frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debo tenerlo?- le respondió él con vagas preguntas sin dirigirle la mirada, la diferencia de alturas entre ambos era tal que podía mirar por encima suya e ignorarla sin problemas.

\- Sí, todos tenemos un por qué para hacer lo que hacemos y tú no vas a ser menos. ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Desde cuándo Ben Solo me ha esquivado de esa forma!- Morma ya no podía más, podía ser muy serena en la mayoría de ocasiones pero si había alguien que era capaz de hacerla cambiar de humor así de rápido era él.

Kylo Ren bajó lentamente su mirada, la furia se podía ver en sus ojos, más oscuros de lo que ella podía recordar, nunca había visto un sentimiento tan intenso como ese en él.

\- No soy Ben Solo. Está muerto.

\- No, yo no lo creo.

\- ¿No lo crees?

\- No. Lo sigo viendo delante de mí, no has cambiado.

\- Otras personas no dirían lo mismo.

\- Otras personas pueden decir lo que quieran. Con ellas puedes jugar a ser Kylo Ren pero conmigo sigues siendo Ben Solo. ¿No lo ves? Intentas ser diferente pero conmigo sigues siendo aquel que me dió su amistad.

\- ¿Amistad? ¿Crees que se trata de amistad?

\- Sí.- Morma estaba demasiado segura de que Kylo Ren no se atrevería a hacerle daño por lo que se acercó a él aún más, desafiante.

Kylo Ren a duras penas podía controlarse. Desde que era una niña no la había visto, en ese entonces la ternura y la sonrisa de aquella niña lo habían llevado a querer protegerla, era como una hermana pequeña para él pero cuando volvió a sentirla, a sentir su fuerza, sintió que era diferente, todo había cambiado, algo sentía que la atraía hacia ella de forma irresistible, además de eso, su poder era fuerte pero aún no lo había desarrollado en toda su potencia. Él era perfectamente consciente de que esa había sido la excusa para atraerla, ahora que la tenía a su lado esperaba averiguar el porqué de esa fuerte atracción. Mediante ese vínculo había sido capaz de verla, su sorpresa fue grande cuando la vió tan cambiada. Su expresión seria no era la misma que él recordaba pero ella era mucho más hermosa, le pareció la mujer perfecta. Cuando la volvió a ver en aquel planeta, con sus ojos llameantes ante la inminente batalla estuvo totalmente convencido, la quería junto a él costara lo que costase. Esa mujer sería suya.


End file.
